


Sky Ark

by Wild_Card_Writing



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Nana considers leaving Iemitsu, Nana family supernatural, can control what he sees, fortune teller tsuna, i dont care for OC so I borrow from other animes and movies, it will make sense later on, kind of like Coco from Toriko, not a crossover with toriko, some things still exist because there are hundreds of worlds hidden from each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which no one really understands Tsuna, or his actions, and the mafia is left to struggle in the aftermath. Nana, thinks he can see the future, and Iemitsu is convinced Tsuna has hyper intuition on a level only Primo had, but both are wrong.</p><p>Tsuna is something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assumptions and Death

XXxxxxXX

When Tsuna was born, there was a strange marking on his back. Blurry and tri-colored it worried doctors for a little while until the x-rays came back, and nothing was found.

Nadeshiko Sawada wasn’t worried, and as the days passed and she was released from the hospital— with one rather gaping hole where her husband should be— she simply tucked her small son into his car seat, and went home, a small smile and very fond memories replaying in her mind.

It had been a long time since there had been a fortune teller in her family.

XXxxxxXX

Her joy never ceased, and she thought it might when even after the first week her child was incredibly well behaved, his eyes following her every move with an intelligence far beyond his age.

The blurry marks on his back continued to change, shaping this way and that and the colors deepening in certain places while paling in others. Slowly the wings that once worried the doctors began to tell a story that Nana was only beginning to understand.

And if her guess was right, her son could be one of the rare few who might be able to control his power.

XXxxxxXX

When her second prediction came true. She didn’t know whether to be sad or happy. She could hear her son’s cries from downstairs, even as he tried to muffle them.

As a small child with no friends, and bullied ever since his arrival into the kindergarten down the street, Tsuna used his vision to see if things might change.

What he had seen, said after that, would forever haunt her.

_“I died.” He said staring at her. Through her, not at her. He suddenly seemed so much older. “I die. When I older. I die.”_

_She blinked, trying to reassure him. “That’s years from now, Tsu-kun. You’ll be old, very old. It's normal. Don’t worry.”_

_He frowned and shook his head. “Not old like Kawajiro-jii-san.” He frowned thinking. The struggle to put his vision into words was painful. “ When I, Ichigo-nii-san age…” He said struggling to get his point across. “After the big school, Namimori High…” He rubbed his eyes trying to stop the tears._

_He didn’t succeed._

_“I die. I die.” He said hysterically. “I hurt. And blood. Mama. There blood everywhere. I lie… and there's blood...so much...”_

_He choked up. “I die alone.”_

_Nana fell to her feet, her insides frozen. The room was colder. So much more colder then she remembered. Did she leave the air conditioner on again? She hoped so._

_Arms shaking, she reached to her son and cradled him in her arms._

_“That’s…that can’t be.” She whispered, repeating the same words again, and again. “I won’t allow it!” She yelled._

_She held her son to her chest and standing to her feet, she dashed out of the room to the phone. She needed to call her mother. Maybe if she explained the situation, something could be done. And then. And then she could contact Iemitsu and–_

_“Don’t call him,” Tsuna whispered. His tiny hand snapping her out of her thoughts. He was drowning in his tears still, and he was trembling, begging. Pleading with her._

_Tsuna never had never begged before. And it was scaring her._

_“Why?” She demanded, furious, but not at her son, at the situation. Surely, Iemitsu could arrange for some tickets out of the country or something. He was always saying how influential his friends were. Certainly, one of them could help, in some way._

_Tsuna removed his hand from her cheek, and very softly, put both over his heart. “Because Mama, he’s the one, who forced me to die.”_

_Nana froze, fingers inches from the phone, as she tried to comprehend the words, the meaning of what her son was trying to tell her._

_Iemitsu was the reason her son died?_

_Iemitsu?_

Even just thinking about it now, only hours later still made her feel cold.

Nana didn’t know who was she was more upset at after hearing her son’s words. But she had a hard time falling asleep that night. Because as much as she wanted to deny Tsuna’s words. She knew she couldn’t fall into that trap. If She started questioning everything he said she’d become like _them_ and that was something she refused to do. So instead she’d put her feelings into action and raising from her bed. She made a choice.

Late that night, as the clock passed two, she made three calls.

And then started packing.


	2. Decisions and Detours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: The thought behind this chapter/drabble was Tsuna as a fortune teller, and able to see things about people, places and things no one else can. (Think Coco from Toriko but without Gourmet Cells) And then I added my frustration with KHR into it and thought, aha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which no one really understands Tsuna, or his actions, and the mafia is left to struggle in the aftermath. Nana, thinks he can see the future, and Iemitsu is convinced Tsuna has hyper intuition on a level only Primo had, but both are wrong.

**XXxxxxXX**

They were out of the house an hour later.

Bags and passports and the few things that couldn’t be replaced were tossed into the back of a white van. Nana was beyond skittish, but even paranoid and scared out of her wits she kept her head. She knew better than to start leaving a paper trail. She helped Tsuna into the car and started explaining the situation softly to the male sitting in the driver’s seat.

Their driver, Tadashi, was a longtime friend of Nana’s from college, self-employed, was a son of one of the families that sometimes had power users of their own, was shocked at the look in Nana’s eyes. He was already too familiar with the look of a deeply wounded soul, shell-shocked, and betrayed by someone she deeply trusted. She seat-belted Tsuna in and hurriedly whispered to him the situation, making sure to impress the importance of both Tsuna’s power and her requests.

Tadashi nodded and turning his lights on dim drove through the quiet Namimori neighborhood. All of the windows in his car were tinted, and the license plate on the car was wrong, so even if someone was watching there was little they could discover. After this was over, the car would be cheaply sold to a small moving company over in Kokuyo Land.

But that still didn't tell him where he should take the two.

“Where am I taking you two?” Tadashi whispered. He had a few places to hide them out at should they need it, and there was always the option of returning to the family house, but he wasn’t going to force the issue if Nana or Tsuna had a place in mind.

Nana looked towards Tsuna, thinking.

Although she was relying a great deal on Tsuna’s power, she wasn’t about to pressure her son for answers on every single thing. Tsuna only ever told her things she should know. If he didn’t tell her, then she had to make the choice. She knew very well how powerful, and exact, the power of precognition was.

“Can you just drive around for a while?” She muttered, thinking trying to come up with something.

Tadashi nodded, and took to the road faster, taking streets at random.

Nana opened the glove compartment in the dashboard and taking out the travel sized map she flipped through the map, glancing through the names and places. She glanced briefly at the symbols of planes before shaking her head. That would definitely leave behind a trail, maybe something in the countryside—a small tug on her shirt made her look back as Tsuna motioned for the map.

She obeyed without hesitation, watched, as Tsuna took the map in his small hands, scanning. He eyes were glassy, not really reading the map but looking beyond it before his finger stopped another small town maybe an hour or two from Namimori, just to the east of Tokyo.

Hiei.

Nana's eyes went wide. Tsuna couldn’t possibly mean there—

“Nii-san will be able to the get the papers you need Mama.” Tsuna said hugging the small lion stuff animal to his chest (It was one her son bought last week because it looked like ‘Natsu until he appeared,' and she had just gone with her son’s wishes), but the foreboding feeling in her stomach was replaced with another emotion.

Pure unyielding fear.

Yoichi Hiruma.

Regardless, if Tsuna said so that's what she was going to do.

She signed and told Tadashi their destination.

“Don’t worry, Mama. Yo-ni likes danger.” Tsuna chimed in from the back, that even Tadashi laughed.

Nana couldn’t help but feel like someone had pulled the rug out from underneath her.

She was going from one crazy mafia husband to the devil.

How was this, her life?

**XXxxxxXX**

It took so long to write this, but finally!!!!! If you can guess what animes/movies the extra characters are from you get a cookie! Not the longest chapter but the most difficult one so far. Hopefully, the rest will work out.

Things are going to get interesting.


	3. Across the Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: The thought behind this chapter/drabble was Tsuna as a fortune teller, and able to see things about people, places and things no one else can. (Think Coco from Toriko but without Gourmet Cells) And then I added my frustration with KHR into it and thought, aha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which no one really understands Tsuna, or his actions, and the mafia is left to struggle in the aftermath. Nana, thinks he can see the future, and Iemitsu is convinced Tsuna has hyper intuition on a level only Primo had, but both are wrong.

**XXxxxxXX**

The drive to Hiei was quiet but not uncomfortable as Tadashi kept one eye on the road and the other eye on his two passengers. He was aware that Nana was special but the thought that her son was also special was surprising, especially considering that she had married outside the family. Power users typically weren't born from a marriage between a power user and an outsider. Still, maybe that was the reason he had been given such a strange request from Hiro before he left.

"Nana," He said, reaching out to turn on the window wipers as the cool winter weather changed to pouring rain.

She glanced at him, looking to be slowly climbing out of the space in her mind that was panicking and just trying not to say anything because she might lose it.

Tadashi frowned and softly, carefully, decided to speak to her a little more gingerly. He knew she was shaken, he had known as soon as she had called him, but sitting here next to him, he was becoming concerned he might say the wrong thing and cause a breakdown. Swallowing, he spared a minute to put his thoughts into words. Nana had enough on her plate, he didn't need to make it worse then it was by being too blunt. Shifting his hands on the steering wheel, he moved the car off to the side of the street and turned on the hazard lights. This wasn't a conversation he could have on the road even a little distracted but she needed to know what was going on before they went much further.

He turned to her.

"How much do you know about our world?" He asked.

She blinked, eyes glassy but clear. Clearly she was more than a little thrown off by the question.

" Not much...I stopped paying attention after I married,"  She replied, the words coming out choppy, as she looked off into the distance absently thinking. It had been so long since she even thought about their world. She couldn't even remember the last time she had spared a thought for anything but Tsuna and the problems of her little family.

Tadashi nodded. He figured that was the case.

"Things have changed somewhat since the last time. There are some differences...people, and—"

"Please just tell me." Nana pressed after Tadashi started trailing off.

He sighed.

"There's been a split in the community," Tadashi told her rubbing his eyes feeling old and worn.

God, just thinking about it was giving him a headache.

Nana frowned. "How bad? Do I need to call someone else? I don't want to get you in trouble with your family—"

Tadashi shooked his head. "No, you don't get it. Nana, there's been a _split_." 

Nana's eyes went wide. "But that's impossible! The council was trying to calm things down and they were succeeding, and I remember there's was even a celebration because finally there was a treaty and everything!" 

Tadashi removed his red baseball hat and running a hand through his hair sighed, this time looking even grimmer. "That's what we thought too, but the fact is the mafia broke it. After the Kings' went missing, things kind of collapsed. The council started fighting over who should lead, it was chaos. The De Stella's were murdered and the Arcana Famiglia had to cut ties with us...so a mess is putting it lightly."

Any color that had returned to Nana's face during the span of the conversation was gone now.

"And the mafia?" She asked softly. "What is the current stance of the community?"

Tadashi met her eyes. "As retribution for their crimes against psychics, mediums and all other members of the community, all family members of the mafia are to be killed on sight."

Nana bit her lower lip trying to breathe through the words that were destroying a little more of her world. Because even she knew what Tadashi wasn't saying. She knew what he was getting at. In the mafia, all members of a family even people who were unaware of the Omertà were considered part of the famiglia. Even the fact she was a practicing psychic wasn't going to help her much considering she cut ties with her own family. If anyone found out she had a son, especially a son with powers...

She shallow, the lump in her throat growing every minute while on her dress, her knuckles were white as she struggled to keep her breathing leveled. She was in the worst possible situation possible. Her husband's work was going to murder her child and now it seemed like her one escape was a dead end as well. What was she going to do?

She didn't have a job, and the money she had removed from the safe boxes in the house wasn't going to last forever. What was she going to do---?

"Shh," Tadashi said patting Nana's should. "It isn't as bad as you think." He said comforting her.

Nana glared at him. "How isn't this bad? My husband lied to me. I can't take refuge in the community, and even with the money I've taken out from the emergency funds isn't going to last us. What could possibly be worst?" She hissed, bear and ugly. God, this whole mess was really getting to her.

Tadashi smiled gently at her.

"Hiro trusted me with this before I left." He told her, dropping a tiny metal triangle into her hand. "He said this would help you."

Tsuna looked at them, silently watching them. The feeling was telling him to be quiet, so he was quiet. He knew to listen and he may not understand everything that was going on but he knew to pay attention. This was important.

Nana blinked and looked at the small metal triangle Tadashi had given her. Something about the color was familiar but what it was exactly it was she didn't know. There was a nagging feeling that she should know what it was, like a word she could remember but couldn't say. It was on the tip of her tongue.

 "What is this?" She asked looking at him. "I mean it looks familiar but how can this help us?"

Tadashi smiled. "Simple. That's Orichalcum," Nana's eyes went wide. "And its going to save you."

**Author's Note:**

> The thought behind this chapter/drabble was Tsuna as a fortune teller, and able to see things about people, places and things no one else can. (Think Coco from Toriko, but without Gormet Cells) And then I added my frustration with KHR into it and thought, aha!


End file.
